The incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride
by indigowolf
Summary: A MaxFang oneshot. Fang's POV. Fang gives his views on the flock, especially toward their leader.EDITED


A/N: Sooo after rereading this fic, my eyes were bleeding from how out of character these two were. I decided I would either fix what I could, or chop my fingers off so I couldn't type any more bad fics. So I decided to fix it.

**The incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride**

My name is Fang, I'm fourteen, and I live with my family, my flock, none of whom are related to me, but none the less my family. We overcame unspeakable evil, freed others like us, and escaped those who have hunted us. We are an inseparable team.

Each member of the flock has their own ups and downs. Angel is the youngest, at age six. She's a really sweet little girl with the power to read minds. When she wants something from me, she gives me the "Bambi eyes", which she knows I can't resist. She and the Gasman are the only ones in the flock who are related by blood.

The Gasman is the second youngest at age eight. He has light blonde hair and big blue eyes, like his sister. He may have a funky digestive system, but we all love him anyway. He's really brave and bold for his age.

Nudge is a REALLY talkative eleven-year-old, who I spent a couple days with when we waited for Max while rescuing Angel. She can be annoying when she just won't be quiet, but she's also brave, sweet, and caring, especially when she needs to be. Of course she'll never hear me say that.

Then there's Iggy. He's fourteen, like me and Max. He's really smart when it comes to bombs and locks, even if he _is_ blind. We've been good buds since birth, or since two months after I was born. Considering how he is blind, he can maneuver really well, and is a great flyer.

Of course there's me, Fang. "Second in Command" next to Max. Sometimes, at least according to Nudge, my "lone wolf" personality can get incredibly annoying. I can't help it if I'm like that, though. I feel like I have to be strong, and really tough for the whole flock, in case Max ever can't take it. If Max goes down, the flock is in my care, even though I can't imagine life without Max.

And Maximum Ride. The oldest, and the one who has been looking after us since Jeb left. She really does live up to her name, she always gives her maximum effort, which is probably why her name _is_ Maximum. I will never tell her how much she really means to me, though. It wouldn't be a Fang thing to do. I've always had a small crush on her, and lately, this feeling has intensified. It's intensified A LOT. I remember the feeling of shock and extreme pleasure after the one and only time she kissed me. She was probably just so overcome with relief that she couldn't help herself, but I can't help but hope that maybe there was more to it than that

We've been hiding out in an abandoned apartment building in New York, waiting for things to quiet down, before moving on to try and find our parents. I was just nodding off to sleep, when I heard a sharp intake of breath close by. I saw Max writhing around on the floor, clutching her head in agony. She was having another image flash. She suddenly stopped, panting, tears running down her face. I made no effort to get right by her side, and touch her temple soothingly. Her eyes snapped open. "Max, what happed?" I whispered to her softly.

"It's...It was another image flash" answered Max, rubbing away the tears quickly. "Ari...all of the images were Ari" I patted her back, concerned. "Jeb yelled after me when we left the sewers...he said Ari was my brother...how could that be?" she shivered.

"Max, don't listen to him. He betrayed us. He betrayed us all." I said rubbing the area between her wings lightly.

"But what if he wasn't lying?" snapped Max "If he wasn't, that means I killed my brother!"

"Max..."I began. I had nothing to say, no words of reassurance to give her.

"Fang..." she said to me. "Fang, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you won't die." said Max "If you die..." she trailed off.

"I will be here, as long as you need me, Maximum." I answered her, using her full name for once. We looked into each others eyes, as my dark brown ones met her green and brown ones. God, what eyes. Brown at the top, with a strip of green at the bottom, and a splotch of grey on one side.

"You should know something, Fang." said Max, seemingly talking herself into whatever she was going to tell me.

"I-mph" I was cut off by her lips pressing against mine. I stopped caring about anything else in the world at that moment. It was like magic, and it felt unlike any way I had ever felt before. I remember reading about some different kinds of birds before we left home months ago. Some birds mate for life. Could this unbelievable feeling be coming from my avian DNA? All I knew was that I would never, ever leave Max. She was my soul mate, and I knew it. She probably did too, it was like we were connected mentally. We broke apart after several moments of bliss, and stared once again into each other's eyes

"So...what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked, a shadow of a grin on my face. She rolled her eyes and scuffed the back of my head, but I didn't care. She was mine now, The incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride.


End file.
